


I won’t say I’m in Love (With Disney)

by ScarletEyes



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Disney, Disney References, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2019, Platonic Lamp/Calm - Freeform, Platonic Moxiety, Platonic Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Small sides, Virgil is a Disney fan, You’ll see, but he still calls himself Virgil, child sides, hercules references, it’s a big drabble though, pre Anxiety name reveal, sorta - Freeform, that one could be seen as romantic though, the other sides just don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletEyes/pseuds/ScarletEyes
Summary: Virgil discovers he really likes Disney movies, but the other sides don’t believe him.There’s only so much Patton can do to help his dark strange son.





	I won’t say I’m in Love (With Disney)

**Author's Note:**

> Me this morning noticing it was international fanworks day: I’ll write a quick 500 word story, just something short and cute 
> 
> Me now: ... that’s a little over 500 words... but it’s still cute, so it doesn’t matter!
> 
> Prompt: A character is a fan of something

Thomas was eight when his parents first took him and his brothers to see a Disney movie in an actual movie theatre. The movie they were going to see? Hercules. To say Thomas was excited was an understatement. His mind was buzzing with questions, wondering how amazing the movie would be and how quickly he would be able to sort of sing along with the songs, after his parents would hopefully get him the cd. 

Inside his mind, the sides, or as they were currently called, Thomas’s imaginary friends, were setting up their living room space for maximum movie watching comfort. Patton had gotten all their favorite snacks from the cupboards, Logan had closed the curtains to recreate the atmosphere of the cinema, Roman had decorated the couch with pillows and blankets to make it as comfortable as possible and Virgil? 

Back then Virgil was still only known as Anxiety. Although his core function at the time was probably more that of caution than actual anxiety. He had only manifested as a physical side/imaginary friend ten months ago and he wasn’t really accepted by the others. Therefore while the others were getting ready to watch the movie, Virgil was hidden away in his room. 

Patton had asked him if he wanted to come, but Roman had given him such a dirty glare that he had declined the kind offer. Patton always tried to include him, but then Roman would start to whine and Logan would contradict everything Virgil had to say, so Virgil often just kept to himself. 

As he heard the loud opening tune of the movie, Virgil got curious. It was a lot louder than any opening tune he had ever heard through the walls of his room. Why was it so loud? And why was there barely any light coming from the hallway? They were just going to watch a movie, right?

Eventually curiosity got the better of Virgil as he slowly opened his door and padded his way to the living room on his small socked feet. Nobody noticed him, as he was as quiet as he always was, cautious not to get caught and sent back to his room by Roman or Logan. He sat in a dark corner of the room as the muses started to introduce the viewer to what happened before the movie began and immediately Virgil was hooked.

He was so drawn into the movie that he didn’t see Patton stand up to grab some more snacks, he only noticed when Patton stood in front of him with his hand outstretched. 

“Come on Anxiety! There’s room enough on the couch. Please come sit with us!” Ouch, Virgil was caught. How could he have been so careless to get lost in the movie? He couldn’t get careless! He always had to be careful incase there was a possible threat! Meanwhile Patton still stood in front of him, blocking part of the movie and pouting. So Virgil grabbed Patton’s hand, only because he didn’t want his only... was Patton really his friend? ... the only person who was nice to him to start crying. 

Patton returned with Virgil awkwardly shuffling behind him. The other sides glanced up, Roman huffed and Logan stiffened a bit, but they let him sit with them and soon enough all of them were to engrossed in the movie to even notice that Virgil was there. 

At the end of the movie they started to talk with each other about what they had seen, in a way helping Thomas to process the movie. Virgil kept to himself as the other sides were happily chatting about Hercules and Disney in general. 

“What do you think Thomas might have learned from this story?” Logan asked the group. And of course Roman immediately answered.

“True love conquers all!” He almost screamed while enthusiastically taking his usual dramatic pose.

“Always try your hardest to be kind and help others!” 

“I personally believe a good lesson to take from this movie would be that hard work gets you to where you want to be.”

“Ooh that’s a good one, Logan!” Patton looked at Logan with admiration in his eyes. Logan was always so smart! “What do you think Anxiety?” Roman almost chocked in his drink. Why would Anxiety’s opinion matter in this situation?! Why was he even still here in the first place?! He was never at any other movie night anyway! They could let Thomas process the movie without Mister Careful bringing the mood down, thank you very much!

Everything was quiet for a second. Had Patton just asked him for his opinion? But all the good things had already been said! Well there was this one thing he could say but... ah why not, the others already don’t like him anyway! It was easy to see from their reactions as Patton asked him the question. 

“Well... maybe... uhm... Don’t sell your soul to the devil for a man they love, as they are going to... uhm... eventually they... uhm... will leave you anyway.” 

“Unbelievable! That? That’s all you picked up from this really cool movie?!” Virgil shrunk away from Roman’s angry voice. “Why did you even watch it if you hated it so much?! You could have just gone back hiding in that spooky room of yours!”

“Roman please calm down. You’ll make Patton cry if you keep shouting like that.” Logan obviously didn’t care that Virgil was already crying. Why would he anyway? Virgil sunk out and quickly after that he could hear the argument die down as the shouting stopped completely. 

He just didn’t understand. Virgil loved the movie! He had loved sitting in the dark with his eyes glued to the screen, knowing that for once there were no monsters lurking in the dark. Why would Roman think that he had hated it? Why was Roman always mad at him? Why did he always mess everything up?! 

The next year Thomas once again went to the movie theatre, this time to see Mulan. And as the mindscape got dark, Virgil once again made his way down the stairs to watch the movie. He had learned that he loved watching Disney movies, no matter how many times Roman said that Virgil must actually hate them. That just wasn’t true! And so Virgil sat down in the corner of the room, watching quietly as the other sides were huddled up on the couch together. During the intermission Virgil quickly sunk out so the others wouldn’t notice him, but when he came back there was a pillow and a blanket in his little corner as well as a little bowl of popcorn. And as he looked at the other sides he saw that Patton had turned around and smiled at him, before turning back to the screen. 

Only years later when Thomas was filming a Sanders Sides video with Roman and Virgil did Roman find out that Anxiety actually liked watching Disney movies and that he had purposefully misunderstood him for all those years. 

“We should invite Anxiety to watch Moana with us when Thomas goes to the cinema. As he is apparently a Disney fan, he deserves to see a Disney movie in all it’s cinematic glory!” This wasn’t necessarily a way for Roman to actually become friends with Anxiety, but like Roman said. Everyone deserved to see a Disney movie in the theatre. 

“He has seen one before, Roman. Or did you forget that he was there when we watched Hercules for the first time.” Logan wondered how anyone could possibly forget that night.

“You mean Hunkules?” Roman tried to dance around the topic of that one time Virgil actually watched a movie with them on the couch and not on the floor, or the table, or one of the dining room chairs. 

“No, I’m certain it is Hercules.” Logan answered with a know it all tone to his voice.

“Ugh, you’re no fun!” Roman huffed. “Of course I remember Hercules! And that he has chosen to not watch any movies in the cinema with us after that, but...” 

“He has been to the cinema with us after that.” Patton suddenly piped in. 

“Patton, I’m afraid that is incorrect. He-“ But Logan couldn’t finish his sentence as something in Patton snapped.

“No! My dark strange son loves Disney movies and has seen all of them in the theatre with us! He was just afraid that you guys didn’t want him to be there so he hid in the corner! No matter how many times I tried to convince him to come sit with us, he wouldn’t because you never wanted him to be there!”

“He... what?” How had Logan never noticed this? 

“Now Roman. You go up there, to Anxiety’s room, and invite him to go to the cinema with us! Because if I do it he’ll just end up in the corner again and I can’t handle seeing him sit alone any longer! We are a family! And Anxiety is part of that family! 

And how could anyone say no to an emotional Patton? So, reluctantly Roman made his way up the stairs. It had been his idea to invite Anxiety, but he didn’t expect that he would be the one to do the actual inviting! Standing outside Anxiety’s room he could, as usual, hear music playing, but this time it wasn’t Panic! At The Disco or Twenty One Pilots or even My Chemical Romance, no PG13 music, but... Disney? It was ‘I won’t say I’m in Love’ from Hercules. Roman would recognize that tune anywhere! 

Roman knocked on the door and the music stopped immediately. “What is it, Pat?” Virgil called out. He sounded so... relaxed... nothing like Roman has ever heard him before. 

“It’s Roman.” 

“Ugh, what do you want, Princey!” And the walls were back up. Great.

“I... uhm no we. We were wondering if you would join us in watching Moana in the cinema with Thomas, later today.” It was quiet. Virgil didn’t respond and Roman couldn’t even hear him move around on the other side, but still the door opened with Virgil in the doorway. 

“You serious?” Virgil asked. Genuinely curious to see if Roman was just messing with him. 

“Yeah... I mean... you said you were a Disney fan and all that jazz, so?” The question hung in the air around them for the few seconds it took for Virgil to figure out that this was a genuine offer and not just a prank. 

“Yes. Yes, I would like that.” 

“Good. Okay. See you later, I guess?”

“See ya, Princey.” Virgil closed his door as Roman reached the stairs, grabbed one of the pillows from his bed and screamed in it as a lovesick teen in a disney channel movie. They actually wanted him to be there with them! He no longer had to sit on the floor in the corner! He can’t mess this up!

That night Virgil sat on the couch with the other sides, shared their snacks and took part in the discussion once the movie was over. It was safe to say it was the best night Virgil had ever had. And even if tomorrow everything went back to normal, at least he always had the next Disney movie to look forward to, because he was never sitting in that corner ever again!


End file.
